Reziarfg
The Reziarfg is one of the most enduring and famous April Fool jokes centering around the Diablo II Universe. It is a fictional monster created by Battle.net Staffers at the Arreat Summit. Its stats are still present there as a grim reminder to all those Hardcore characters who lost their lives to find it. Unofficial Lore "Spawned from the very bowels of the skulking Stygian Beast who awakens only once every 1000 years to feed off the spawn of its own bile and pus, the Reziarfg is truly the most hideous and vile monster in all of the Three’s bestiary. It was once said that the Three did not always rule the darkness that beasts beyond thought swelled and slithered across the void. It is believed that some of these nightmares may still exist hidden deep within the pitch of the abyss where even the darkness of the upper realms of hell seems like day. This is where Reziarfg lives." Creation The Reziarfg was created by Blizzards Battle.net staff as part of an un-official joke for April Fool's Day, 2003. Its name was derived from one of the staff regulars on Battle.net, G. Fraizer. Because it was put up on the Arreat Summit with only its stats and some official sounding lore reproduced above, many gamers derived their own theories to find the enigma that was Reziarfg in their realms. Ways to "find" it Some speculated that the mysterious beast was part of a future major patch as an Uber Monster for the realms. So, when the game overhaul of was released, there was a flurry of excitement when their speculation was found half-true. There were new Battle.net only quests but no Reziarfg. So some more unscrupulous gamers thought of more ways to find the elusive beast. Some of these methods, most of which require Hardcore, are described below: * Kill Baal 'n' times and run Shenk the Overseer 'm' times and then, go to one of the optional areas (Pit of Acheron etc.) to be teleported to Reziarfg's lair. * Do the above and find Reziarfg in Harrogath near the Waypoint. * Open the Chaos Seals in a particular order. * Kill Diablo and/or Baal and/or Mephisto without spells. Very difficult for Sorceresses and Necromancers. * Complete the quest by letting the friendly s kill Shenk. Eastern Sun However, a creature named Reziarfg appears in the Eastern Sun mod. It is the boss of a small but very hard sublevel beneath the uber levels Naraku level 1 and 2, called the GFraizer dome (Reziarfg read from behind). Reziarfg appears left of the little river in the level and is apparently based on the apparition of Duriel as it looks quite similar in form and behaviour and also asks the player: "Looking for Baal?". Different from Duriel, Reziarfg doesn't use the (Un-)Holy Freeze Aura, but the newly introduced Acid rain spell available to the Druid. Reziarfg is a very tough opponent to get to as well as to defeat. Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Diablo II Category:April Fools